1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for intelligently routing packets in an ad hoc wireless network among a plurality of mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, computer systems are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. These pervasive computer systems include small handheld mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones and personal data assistants (PDAs). Instead of just signal processors, these mobile communication devices have evolved into powerful computing platforms, which have data processing capabilities, as well as other functionalities, such as position detection.
Typically, the duty cycle of these mobile communication devices is quite small, focusing on brief, on-demand activities, such as sending and receiving voice or text messages. Or, a 911 operator may use the position detection function to locate a user of the calling mobile communication device only in an emergency situation. Consequently, the data processing capabilities and other functionalities of these mobile communication devices are vastly under utilized. Furthermore, these mobile communication devices are becoming ubiquitous in our society and, via “always on” connections, these mobile communication devices are becoming accessible to networks of other devices. However, currently there is no good method for using these under utilized data processing and position detection capabilities to facilitate communication between a plurality of mobile communication devices in an ad hoc network.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for intelligently routing packets in an ad hoc wireless network among a plurality of mobile communication devices that include an enabled position detection function.